User talk:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn
'Talk page rules' :1:New messages go at the bottom but if you already have made a section and if it is on the same subject of the section, I would like you to post them there. :2:Always sign your posts :3:Always title your post. Don't post in someone else's section. If you are updating me, sign your post like this: Update:Name of story :4:Well, that's all I can think of for now... :If you do not follow the rules, it will be hard for me to find your message. So please follow rules. :Thank you for your consideration [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, from LordTBT -- LordTBT Talk! 00:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Am I awesome? YES!!!You are totally AWESOME! NO!! Maybe, if you'd update your fanfics more Other: (state in talk titled Poll Talk) 'Poll Talk' I am going to make more polls, I love polls! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, make a poll about fav Redwall character species and find out what is most popular. - Anonymous Will do! It shall appear on my poll page Segalia Okay...I don't know how you would fix it, but thanks for informing me!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 11:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Art thank you and I would like to know what scene/character you will be doing. Lordsunflash Duct Tape>Sliced Bread : Sorry. What do you have on mind? Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 21:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I already have a friend of mine working on Corbus so could you do Durb. I never really got into detail over what he looked like but I can say that he is a Rat with a bow and I don't know maybe a green tunic. sorry for the bad description I didn't realize that I hadn't really described him well Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! anything else you need to know?-sunflash I based him off my friend so I might as well use him as an example. He would be a little bit fat and Tall. I'll have to think about the missing teeth thing, it sounds like Durb to me.(henot my friend has terrible table manners) Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! also if you want to, or if it just looks good, then you can give him a satchel(as mentioned in chapter 5) - Sunflash to upload images you just need to select the add photo Icon on the wikia tools and browse your computer until you find the right file(mark it correctly) and then you just follow the instructions from there. Thanks [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) new pages just want to tell you that when you are making a page that is not canon AKA happens in the books. you should put User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/ before the title so that it counts as your page Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Thanks, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Creating a distinctive signature (I can't get this to look how I want. You should view this in the edit window.) copy this into the "Signature" window on your preferences window. Name here Link to your talk page. to find different color codes visit http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp for example: this can be changed to a shade of red by entering"#A31919" like this. You can make more than one color like this:Iridian Yours truly, [[User:Iridian Starblade|'I'R'I'D'I'A'N']] User talk:Iridian Starblade Laria Well, I'd rather you create the plot, not me. I'm not used to it, you know, so, surprise me. :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Well, as I said, it's entirely up to you, [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 07:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Segalia Well, you could delete the others and just make a new blog and copy paste or you could a sk LordTBT about it. Sorry-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Story Content Were you planning on starting a story that would include other user's characters in it? If so you can go to my character page and pick out any you want. [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 19:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the picture, it looks good Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! it's fine, I'm just glad I have a picture to show of one of my characters -Sunflash none really, but if you want to draw them just tell me which one you would like to(see the list here) -Sunflash Alright, I can do Stitcheye. Eye color: yellow-green fur color:blue(cat blue as in gray-ish) Weapon: battle axe Scars: I'm pretty sure you can figure this one out Other: muscular, bend at the end of his tail(like a slightly curved L) anything I forget Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update on my fanfic, Colby Wildscutt of the Long Patrol ...a flask of dandelion and mint cordial and a huge plumcake that just about filled the basket all by itself... First update on LoM I have added another 120 lines to Legend of Marfang. Just so you know, if you want to update someone, post the message at the bottom of their talk page. It gets quite confusing if you don't, and we might not even have known that you posted a message. Might want to take notice of that. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate the help regarding seasons and thanks for correcting me. I know I'll need more help on it. :) Thanks so much for the help mate :) I'm not good at working out ages; I always thought seasons were figured out by choosing the real age you wanted a character to be and then dividing by two. Thanks for correcting me. I know I'll need a lot of help on this. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been having trouble focusing on writing lately. I mean, I want to write, but I don't know where to start/pick up on something without getting OOC. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to figure out where to go on "Legend of the Green Arrow" for a while now. I've got some scenes in it that have large gaps between them and they might be ooc. Would you have an e-mail or g-mail address so I could send them through? :) I'm trying to continue the opening poem in it too; I think it only needs a few more lines. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You got me there, mate! Yes you are right, Nitram is Martin Backwards. They are similar,but while Martin will gladly go on bloodwrath to defeat his enemies, Nitram tries to never go on bloodwrath. Nitram the Warrior|Talk Page Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy|'Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy']] *I don't if know if you actually want me to update you, but I wrote little bit more in my story. *New Update on my fanfic, if you would like to read it. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! 21:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) *New Update. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! 15:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you when you have appear in the story when I update. It may take a while. sorry :(. 19:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *Special Update ;) Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 19:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *Up date, after eons! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 21:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Question. Can we only enter one character in "This is Your Story"? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know which character/s to put in the story! There's a list on my page on the Redwall Wars Wiki, and one on my page here. You can tell me which char/s you like and you can tell me who you chose. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) That's it? Have you seen the characters on my Redwall Wars Wiki page? Are you going to pick a vermin? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) About your Question. I'll see what I can do, mate. I'll be more than happy to put you in the story, but I'll have to see were you will fit. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! Lathagarr, me bucko, I have found you a place in my Fanfic! That is of course if you still want it. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! Just wondering since you drew that picture for me, but have you actually read the story?(seems strange to me that you would draw a character without even knowing who he wasoffence) Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken PS do ya mind signing my friends list(it's lonely) Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken This is a new message and a like the way most people do there page. Anyway just wanted to wish you happy (18) early birthday!--JamesOfVallron 05:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No I don't use the redwall wars wiki sorry :( --JamesOfVallron 01:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) How about they are refugees looking for help from Salamandastron?(you said you needed help with plot right) Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! PS If you need any more help just ask, I have too many ideas and some of them won't work with my fan-fic You're welcome. And trust me I have more than enough ideas (I scrap about 2-5 scenes every chapter in my fan fictions because they won't work with my story) So just tell me the set up and I'll probably have something for it(and I'm usually on because I'm working on putting together the Evil Genius Wiki as a little project) Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update! On the Saga! Thorn --I cannot think of a signature, so here is a random one. 17:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Idea for this is your story. Well I just check on it every now and then and if you need help with the next part here is just an idea. First the big group of people can be a army that was defeated and driven from there land(and sick and injured) idk, and they could be on there way to Redwall. Once thornclaw(rangers too) See's them and find out who they are They decide to help them get to redwall. Along the way they meet a series of travelers such as james or(neo) either plus any of the others in the story and once they get too a large amount of people(5 or more you choose) then a band of vermin (the ones who attacked the army's kingdom) show up and find out that they are heading to redwall. The rest you can make up but if you do need help with any more I'm more than happy to help( making plot is my specialty =3 ) (fyi i made this up in under 2 min sitting and eating at dennys)hope you like the idea!--JamesOfVallron 03:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) This is serious... or not. Should I take it as a good sign or a bad, uh, just kidding. What do you like then, if we have similar interests? And do not say basketball, football or other sports, I hate sports in all forms, but I'm not lethargic or lazy .... though I am a little computer geek but do not speak their language or are interested in computer science. I am more a computer-game fanatics. btw happy birthday in advance:) User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 19:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Apology accepted I can understand that it can be stressful, or something like that. That wiki as you suggested ... uh ... I did not understand anything? Is that another one of those RPG games? (And when will Dharton make his entrance in the story, argh, what I nag. Must stop doing that: D. I'm glad that you really get into it with that annoying scene, "still want it to be an invading army" but your is better) User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 20:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay Red Warrior 21:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Question I'm asking if I could make a Slight change on your character Lathagarr in my fanfic. Instead of using sling, I would like to make him use Bow and arrow. It's really fine if you don't allow it. Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 00:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Charater for the fan fic. Again here it is Name:James Warbane Gender:male Age:24 seasons Size:Average, Build: Above average(about a little more mussel than normal), color of fur:- Black, Eye color:brown, species: Otter, description: Has a blue tunic with a dark blue tabard Infront of it and wears leather gloves with iron gauntlets, also has a Navy blue (or dark idk) With a hood and mask.(the hood shadows out the top part of his face. Weapons: Hunting knife, Normal sword (looks like a celtic long sword) that he wears on his back. Has some money on him and water and some if any food(hunting ftw). His back ground is kinda sad. He lived on a island in the kingdom for Valron For most of his life, then when he was about 16 seasons old the kingdom went to war after becoming a captain, and helping end the war he saw all the evil in the world and decided to travel around the world and help all who needed it. His personality is kinda secretive but he is funny when he isn't. He is kind honor full a great leader and military leader. He is also very understanding and loving. He has a scar on his upper left arm that he got in a sea battle (during the war). He has a normal accent not a heavy british or cockney accent. Yes he can also be a ladys man when he gets in the mood :3 . If he were to see a rat on a road he would (lets say he is hurt) inspect the wound and he either would put him out of his misery or help him up tend to him and leave. But as long as they are not a threat to him or others he is fine. He has a nephew Names Neo who is looking for him (The other Warbanes want him to return home awwww :3) (but if you think I should include that then tell me k He also is looking for a wife in his travels (he are lonley :( ) He can cook very good, hunt good and track and fight with the power of a full grown male badger! (badger, badger, badger...Mushroom! mushroom! jk) Think thats it... let me know if you need to know anything else k. alrighty then!--JamesOfVallron 05:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sunflash's Character Request I'm glad you decided to restart this so here's another character Request for Corbus. Name: Corbus Quick-Blade Gender: Male Species: Ferret(you forgot to add this to the request example) Age: I never really went into specifics, maybe 25-29 Description: Brown fur, light brown eyes. Short but agile; eye-patch on left eye (in the story it was because of a duel with his brother but you can say whatever you want, as long as it's not stupid) Metal cuirass (chest plate) Personality: He is kind to most beast but when he needs to be he's a bit nasty, Speaks formally (as in forms complete words when he talks, not snooty) Weapon(s): Scimitar, Dirk Goods: If you want he has a satchel that within he carries several objects that once belonged to loved ones (to preserve their memories) Background: Was raised as the son of a Juska cheiftain, and one day his brother killed his father and challanged Corbus to a duel, but not before dulling corbus's sword. Corbus lost the fight and from that day on traveled throught the land until one day he met once more with his brother and (not to give away the specifics) killed him in a duel much like the one that exiled him many seasons before. Other useful info: He has a wife named Geunon(that he met in my fan-fic) you can make up some excuse as to why she's not there or i could give you her details. Your choice. Hope that's enough to give you a good idea of who Corbus is Lord Sunflash I am always watching! This is Your Story remake I hear you wanted us to remake our character profiles. Here I go again... Name: Thornclaw Braveheart Species: Stoat Gender: Male Age: 40 Description: Very tall for a stoat, dark brown fur, green eyes, more rudder-like tail, few scars on arms, but most aren't visible, long-sleeved white tunic and metal-plated jerkin, with a hooded camo cloak over and two belts across chest and wast belt Personality: Hard to get along with, but friendly if you've succeeded. In battle he's a very violent person. An expert strategist and fair leader. Weapon(s): 6"5 Zweihander, longbow, multiple knives/daggers of all different kinds, right-paw steel gauntlet with crossed swords emblem Goods: Enough food for a long travel, a compass, and other travel gear Background: Was born in the South to the leader of a bandit gang, and was exiled for his more non-vermin attitude and sent north, where he accidentally knocked out by a hare Blademaster who apologized and brought him to Salamandastron, where he was trained as a swordmaster and fought against the rat horde of Zrid the Maul, who killed the Blademaster, but Thornclaw took the hare's Zweihander and sliced Zrid in half. He was given his longbow, cloak, and other weapons by the Long Patrol and he left Salamandastron for Redwall, where he killed another warlord and later gathered an army to defeat the murderer of his father, a wildcat corsair, and killed him. After several adventures as a loner, Thornclaw gathered exactly twenty expert tracker/swordmaster/bowmaster stoats to his banner and, after being given his single gauntlet by the Abbess of Redwall, named them the Ranger Corps and travels all over the world, seeking vermin to defeat. Other useful info: Thornclaw is immune to wolfsbane, he hates alcohol (he banned it from the Ranger Corps), and has never been defeated in battle since getting the Zweihander (and never will). He can twirl his sword with one paw and backflip with all his gear on. He has always been a friend of otters, the Abbot/Abbess of Redwall, and hares. Have fun! Thorn --[[User_talk:Thornclaw_Braveheart|Beware: The Zweihander is Here!]] 20:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Weeeeell then, I'll be addin'! Name: Silverfalcon Pikehawk (more commonly known as Silver. sometimes the Assassin of the Mist) Gender: Male Age: 18 Description: A largish otter. He has a strong, but tall build. He has a few scars here and there. His eyes are golden, greatly resembling those of a wolf. He is falcon brown. his most distinguishing feature is his uncanny ability to vanish into nearly any shadow, mist or fog. He wears a grayish black(more black) version of this:http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/d/de/Altair_AC.jpg/200px-Altair_AC.jpg Personality: In battle: Cold, ruthless, merciless, sarcastic in humor, often chooses to cause his enemies great pain if caught out in the open, such as dismemberment and disemboweling them. He often chooses the silent technique, killing them before they even know he is there. Outside Battle: He is joking, more sarcastic in humor however. He has "masterminding" mind, sometimes over thinks things, usually is a couple steps ahead. If he loses a fight, he doesn't get discouraged, but trains harder, knowing he can go beyond his current level. Hates cocky creature, and s quite open about this. Outlook on life: Wants to be the best he can be Weapon(s): (considerably watered down) Two longswords, near countless throwing implements(ie. Shuriken, Kunai,throwing needles etc.) two hidden blades on his gauntlets. Clawed gauntlets(like this: http://xbox360media.ign.com/xbox360/image/article/876/876358/prince-of-persia-20080523032033667.jpg) on each paw(his hidden blades are on the bottom half of these) and a curved sword and dagger(http://www.theirongategallery.com/assets/images/windlasscostumes/assassinscreed/883018.jpg). He is a master of any Martial Art, and will integrate them into his fighting, or just use them with out any. And is very agile(he is a master free-runner) Goods: Travel rations, not much else. A few spare clothes, and some fire powders, along with scrolls and feathers(for writing, or collecting blood of assassination targets, to prove that he killed them). Background: Lived with the Pikehawk Clan, the strongest and most renowned of the Otter Clans. After it's destruction one season into his life, he wandered, and was eventually found by a hermit, who raised and trained him. When he was 8 he went traveling till he was 13. He guarded a mountain from the vermin denizens of a town in a valley for a season, earning him the name The Spirit of the Mist, as the summits of said mountains were the only passes, and were constantly covered in mist. Two other creatures helped him, Wallace Longblade the Stoat(often called the Blade of the Mist) and Aerothorn Shadowbaen(often called the Demon of the Mist) the Mink. When he left at 15, he caused a rock slide, blocking the only exit from the valley, as did Wallace and Aero. He traveled once more for three more seasons, in which he met his brothers(Ironeagle and Bronzeraven) and sister(Marigold) for the first time in 16 seasons. Other useful info: Will protect his family with his life. He never really felt love for any beast but his Clan, and one other. He takes pride in his legacy, and position as the Grand Master of the Assassin's Order. He dislikes cocky creatures, and does his best too humiliate them, in which he often succeeds Need anything else then just ask!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Here 'tis: Name: Selra Age:14 seasons as this is around the end of my fanfic Description: A fox her coat is very mottled. It is a blend of orange, red and even a tough of gray. She is average height and has a bigger build (She is not fat just has a slightly bigger build then most foxes her age). She is skinny and muscular(you can't tell right off from a distance). She wears simple tunics and belts and sometimes cloaks Personality: Most of this is really described on my page...except she is not very good at reading or writing. Weapons: Bow and arrows, rapier if needed Goods: (This is stuff she generally carries with her right?) On any quests or journeys she generally carries around a pack with a change of clothes, some food, rope and a few special trinkets. She has her weapons with her. Background: She comes from the Northern Mountains but moved to the Inland Lake at 2. She has a twin brother Riplar. At 13 her dad started a war with Redwall Abbey and she and her brother were sorta confused. I may have to leave the rest obscured as to not ruin it for any readers of my fanfic. If you need more you can ask. Other useful info: Though she and her brother annoy each other a lot they are quite close. If you need anymore ask!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I just checked out speeqe and even made a profile(LordCeader you may see me take a glance at the redwallwars page from time to time out of curiousity), but it just seems to much like facebook for me to use it. And in case you didn't know I have spoke against facebook so much that I am now too stubborn to join it. If you can convince me that speeqe is different from facebook then I might use it. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! You mentioned me on a list of good fanfics and fanfic writers...did you want to be updated on my fanfic? Oh and thank you very much for saying that. Any comment on/about my fanfic warms my heart and makes me excited. :P. Anyways, just tell me so if needed I can update you. (I updated recently JSYK). Thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I know. I found out yesterday evening and informed several people. He will be missed. RIP-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hope our friendship is not heated up due to our little discusion about religion yesterday.Smiles Cheers Lath! Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment|'Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment']] *First Update fer ye, matey :)Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *Harr harr, cullie, t'is an update fer ye Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *Another update fer ye in this story, matey. I have rename the fanfic and added something before the prologue :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 11:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *Update :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 20:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Update! Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just so ye Know Lath, whenver I update I always do so in the same section :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) "Slaps Lath on the Back" By the way, matey, how has life been to ye? :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) Happy birthday =P Sorry, I forgot. Update TUW, but no Lath yet, sorry I needed to post THAT one. Ttys! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Slaps Lath on the back heartily "Lath, Matey, yer back :D. How has life been for ye? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 21:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Slaps him on the back.. back Been good, pondering on me fanfics :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 21:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Lathagarrrr I hopes that you don´t forget me again and am I still in the fanfic? If so, here´sa my one pie puppy oh and I´ve change my character and throw myself in if it´s okay? Name: Ronnie Macleaf. Species: Squirrel. Gender: Male Age: 22 seasons (22 years then?) Description: Blue eyes, the fur is almost red but not completely red. He´s quite tall and he goes in a kilt and a green waistcoat, which has his clan colour on it, green with white stripes that goes like X all with a white/red leaf in the middle and a black belt too. He has a red cap on his head with a white feather on the right. (the feather is a pen) Personality: He is a kind-hearted beast but little on the bloodwrath´s way. Dislike vermins (Especially rats and foxes) and a really good comrade in arms. He´is a beast who cares about his friends and help them in need. And he has very bad sense of humor. (awful jokes) Weapons: A short-sword, spear and javelins (around 15. Goods: A little gold medallion with a picture of his lover in it, and his family. (heirloom) Background: When he was just a little dibbun, his family and his whole clan was wiped out by the black fox, Dhoram. He survived on his own and grown up to a headstrong, brutal squirrels who only thinks of revenge. He later on met a lovely squirrelmaid, they married, got two children an then they sailed away to new lands, but they hit a reef and he lost sight after his family and were washed ashore. Now he´s searching after his lost family. Hoping that they survived. Other useful info: Is it rat or a fox, then the bloodwrath thing takes over but he often manage to control it. He´s master in spear fight and throwing javelins, very strong to. Lousy archer. The clan Macleaf was an allied with the clan Macburl. Place of Origin: Somewhere in Mossflower Woods northwest. --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 09:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lath =) Could you please describe Lathagarr Stormgale? I want to include him in my new update, but I need to know what he looks like. Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Lathy! How is ye? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lath! The update should.. be... coming... soon. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Will do. For your half of the art trade, could you draw my character Huffy? He's a Dibbun mole, who wears a tiny habit (which is nonetheless too big for him)with a matching cowl hood. The habit is sewn together, instead of tied with a cord. HE usually carries a big wooden mixing spoon. Thanks, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lathagarr! I finished my half of the art trade. You did say sea otter (as opposed to river otter), right? I tried to give him the blunter, bristlier snout of a sea otter to make it more realistic. Let me know if you like it! If not I can try again. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 13:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Glad you like it. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 13:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! It looks really good. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Art I don't mind doing another art trade; just let me know what character you want me to draw and I'll get on it. If you don't mind a more complex request, do you think you could do my character Zaikee? His description is as follows. (If you don't want to do him I can suggest a different character, or you can pick one out for yourself. I won't mind.) Name: Zaikee the Seer Phyisical description: Ancient, scruffy, pudgy dogfox. Has only about ten snaggly fangs left in his otherwise toothless gums. Is completely blind, with sightless white orbs for eyes that he keeps squinted or partially closed. Shaggy fur is white-grey with age, with a small rusty patch in it here and there. Is a bit hunched over, and perpetually grins in a slightly eerie, foolish manner. Wears: A fairly long kilt of long black and white feathers from magpie's tails; this is held up by a belt of fish bones. Is liberally drapped and wrapped with a multitude of strings; these consist of beads, small bones, bird's skulls, tiny feathers, shells, leaves, and other seer's paraphanalia. Has to lean on a long wooden scepter to walk; this has a small eel's skull atop it, with the rest of the eel's skeleton coiling around the upper half of the staff. Other: Zaikee is supposed to be more on the comical side than the mysterious side; in the story, both goodbeasts and vermin find it nearly impossible to take him seriously. Again, let me know what character or characters (no more than three please) you'd like me to draw in your pic, if you want to go ahead with this art trade. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!!! Thank you so much for droping by and saying hi!! and yes I would gladly be a friend to you! I love making new friends. I have already visited the Redwall wars wiki and its fantastic! I haven't really gotten involved yet because of my studies unfortunatly, but once their done expect to see me there hehe. also as for your art trade I would love to do an art trade with you just send me the character you want me to draw and I'll gladly send mine. on a side note would you be so kind to explain what speeque is? I have heard about it before but I really have no idea what it is. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 23:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep! Chapter Twenty Nine is up! --Laria WavedeepI will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The Big Picture I have finished the project I refer to as "The Big Picture" (for lack of a better name). The Characters in it are (from left to right) Redmight, Lathagarr, Skywindredkite, Selound, Me, Lilac Stormrudder, Jumpovermoon, Cheetahstar123, Lord Rose Thorn, and ForrestFighter. This was basically a compilation of all the Redwall Wiki characters I could fit on one piece of paper and still make look good. Let me know if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 05:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Hello Lathagarr. I just saw the art that you posted recently, and it was awesome! Would you mind if we did an art trade? I won't mind how long it might take. PS: If you would like to look at my art click here. [[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 19:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'd like you to draw a character from my fanfic. The character is a weasel named Kovva. Appearance: Dark brown fur with a lighter underside. Has almond shaped dull brown eyes. Is tall and slightly muscular, but not too much. Clothes: Wears a dark blue cloak that has a circular gold cloak pin. Wears a tattered forest green tunic underneath. Wears a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist. A plain tan colored sword sheath is tucked into his belt and he is holding the double edged sword in his right paw, ready to strike. The sword has an unusual orange pommel stone. Accessories: A gold hoop earring in each ear Stance: Sword in right paw, ready to strike unseen enemy. Alrighty, I'm done. Send in the information for the charry that you want me to draw and I'll get to it. And yes, I know the Redwall Wars Wiki. I am considering about joining it, though. What exactly is it about, Lath? [[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 19:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profile See LordTBT -- LordTBT Talk! 22:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Full armor, bronze in color. Large broadsword. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) The only Redwall Facebook interaction I do is through the Redwall Wiki fan page. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Done Her's Lathagarr. Hope you like and sorry if the tattoo is unrecognizable! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 20:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC)